The Truth Hurts
by Fourths' son
Summary: Oneshot. After beating Kiba in the Preliminaries, Kiba's thoughts run wild, and he asks Naruto how he beat him, the conversation takes an interesting turn, and Naruto reveals something no one was ready for. Read and review please, I'm sure you'll like it.


Title; The Truth Hurts.

Author; Fourth's son

summary; After beating Kiba in the preliminaries, Kiba wonders how he was beat by the dead last, and the conversation takes an interesting turn. Naruto sets Kiba straight, and let's him and everyone know how they compare to him..

talk

_Thoughts._

**Kyuubi**

-----------------------------

Just a one shot I came up with, after my imagination ran wild after watching Naruto vs Kiba in the preliminaries over and over again. Didn't come out like I wanted it to, but I hope you like.

-----------------------------

Kiba Inuzuka continued to stare at the ceiling, even as he felt the medics lifting him onto the stretcher. He just couldn't understand it, how could he lose to Naruto? Out of all the people to lose to, he had to get beat by Naruto, the Dead last. His mind just couldn't get around the fact that he lost to the weakest ninja in their year! Kiba's thoughts ran wild, not even Akamaru's barking could grab his attention, ' _How could I lose to that loser, he couldn't even make a simple bunshin in the academy? ' _

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba could see Naruto walk past him, and head towards the stairs. He just couldn't control his mind, or his mouth, " How...how did I lose to you, the Joker, the dead last? " he cried out.

Naruto stopped and turned his head in Kiba's direction, before continuing on his way towards his destination. Kiba narrowed his eyes at this sign of disrespect, " Answer me you...you freak! You must've cheated, tell me how I lost to you! " He shouted angrily.

The other genin had mixed looks of curiosity, agreement, or disgust at Kiba's outburst, but no matter how they felt about the statement, they all wondered how Naruto beat Kiba as well. Most of the Jounins' glared at Kiba, or gave him a stern stare, but said nothing to stop him from continuing. Naruto for his part, stared ahead, thinking, ' _He's so pathetic, I won't tell him. '_

**' Go on kit, ' Kyuubi urged his container, ' tell him, and everyone else why you'll always be stronger than them. ' **

Yes, Naruto has already met Kyuubi, when he 4, he had been badly beaten, and woke up in his mind... where he proceeded to meet the Kyuubi, and have a nice long chat with him about his life, and all of Kyuubi's powers. Well, as well as a four year old can. Turns out that kyuubi was bored as hell, and decided to attack Konoha for the hell of it. Surprisingly enough, Naruto could understand that, boredom does strange things to people. Anyways, Naruto sighed and mentally nodded his agreement, and turned to the previously ignored Kiba.

" You want to know how I beat you? " He asked, already knowing the answer. The Inuzuka nodded, and everyone turned their complete attention to the ' Dobe of Konoha. '

Naruto Began, " Simple. I beat you the same way I could beat any of the other people in this room. I'm stronger than you. "

Kiba ignored the medics who were walking away, and snorted, " You can't beat anyone in this room. I train a lot more than you, and the only way you beat me is cause you cheated. "

The container shook his head, " Maybe you do. You can train as much as you like, and I'll still beat you. " " The rest of the genin can train all they want, Kakashi can train all he wants, that jounin lady can as well, I can still beat you all. "

Kiba was growing nervous, but tried his hardest not to show it, " Oh really, and how's that pipsqueak? "

" I have the skills, chakra, instincts, and a powerful friend. That's how fool. "

Kiba was interrupted as Naruto continued, everyone including Gaara looking on, " I have way more Chakra, and Stamina then all of you combined! Hokage included! "

Shikamaru spoke up, " That's impossible Naruto, you might be a stamina freak, but even with all the stamina you couldn't beat the Hokage, or jounins' for that matter. "

" Is it? " he asked sarcastically, " Tell me then, how many of you could be hit 100 times, and still be able to walk? How many of you could cast the Kage Bunshin 10 times, make a 1000 clones each time, and still not be tired? " He asked directing his gaze to everyone, including the Hokage.

They all looked down, so he turned to the Sandaime, " Tell me Ojii san, could you do all that, and still be ready to fight? "

Gulping as he felt all eyes on him, Sarutobi spoke up reluctantly, " I can not...even in my younger years, I could not do it. "

" Tell me, could the Yondaime even accomplish this feat? "

Sarutobi slowly shook his head, " Even him, with all of his chakra, he could not do this without feeling a little tired. "

Naruto nodded, " Then that sets us apart. I can. As to answer your other question Shikamaru, the Hokage might be able to beat me, or weaken me, but only because he is a master of seals. "

The Jounins' eye's widened, while Sarutobi felt a deep uneasiness settle in his stomach. Kiba started laughing, " Haha, okay let's say that you do have that much chakra, your still super slow, so I could just out run you. " Kiba folded his arms, grinning triumphantly as Naruto nodded, " That's true, you are faster than me but, when the time comes, I'll be as fast as I need to be. "

Naruto was ready to leave it there, but Kiba once again proved his stupidity by laughing loudly, " Haha good one. Thanks though Naruto, it was a good joke! "

Naruto whirled around angrily, his eyes narrowed, and hands balled into fists, " You don't get it do you! Your pathetic to me, look at you your hurt everywhere! " He shouted.

Naruto held his hand that Kiba had badly scratched into the air for everyone to see, " Look! you can't even hurt me! "

Kiba's eyes widened, and he started trembling, " H-how..did y-you d-do that? " He stuttered, " Your a f-freak! "

Naruto smiled at him, " Your right, I am a freak. I am, a monster...I am a demon. "

Gaara's voice was heard throughout the room, " If your a demon like you said..then why haven't these shinobi tried to kill you? "

" Oh they have, " Naruto answered, " They have tried, but the only person who could be able to beat me completely, died a few years ago. " Naruto stated, implying everything, and yet nothing at the same time. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed before he gasped, and swung his head to look at Naruto, " You mean..." He trailed off at Sarutobi's glare.

" That's right, " Naruto confirmed, " I am a demon..and I could kill you all without trying. "

With that said, Naruto walked up the stairs, and past his team and was headed towards the exit when the Sand Kunoichi spoke up, " I..if your so strong, " She hesitated, " Then what is Konoha to you? "

Naruto turned his head, and glanced at her from halfway across the room, " Let's put it like this. "

" Konoha is the Uchiha clan, and I am..Uchiha Itachi. "

With that statement ringing in everyone's ears, Naruto walked through the exit, ignoring all the looks of fear. _' Kiba's right, I am a freak. How many children could take down a whole village? "_

----------------------------------------------

_Demon!_

_Monster!_

_Kage killer!_

_Fox monster!_

_Freak!_

_Die!_

_A 6 year old Naruto watched in fascination as his arm grew back within seconds. His eyes widened as he saw that all his wounds were gone, " Wow. They're right...I am freak! " _

_He let a loud laugh that chilled the spines everyone near him. He continued to laugh, even as the rocks bounced off his head._

-----------------------------------------------

Finished.

-----------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed it, the conversation didn't exactly go like I had planned it, but I still think it turned out good. soon I will upload another one shot- so look out for it.

When you think about it, Naruto could very well take down the village. Orochimaru, and all the other enemies that Naruto went kyuubi on, either died, or had an extremely hard time dealing with him. If pushed far enough, Naruto could let out enough chakra to kill anything he wanted.

Any way's I'm done here, lemme know about any errors.

REVIEW PLEASE! it makes me feel funny when I get reviews.

Fourth's son.


End file.
